


well that explains a lot.

by dancedanceresolution



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bi!Jake, receives an invitation to his ex-boyfriend's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedanceresolution/pseuds/dancedanceresolution
Summary: When Jake receives an invitation to his ex-boyfriend's wedding, he approaches Rosa for advice.





	well that explains a lot.

“Hey, Rosa. Could you look at something in the evidence locker for me? Workin’ on, uh, um, a major case and, uh—”  

Rosa looked up at Jake, who was fidgeting nervously with his hands. She decided to cut off his rambling to save him from himself. “Yeah, sure. Gimme two minutes to finish this email.”

“Uh—okay. Cool, coolcoolcoolcool. I’ll be waiting in there for you, then.”

“Okay.”

\---

“Why are you nervous, Jake?” Rosa asked in a monotone voice.

“Whaaat?” Jake responded, smiling awkwardly. “Who’s saying I’m nervous?” His voice was annoyingly high-pitched.

“Do you really need me to lay out the evidence?”

“Um, uh, no. Just, I, uh…” Jake was staring at the floor and twisting his fingers anxiously.

“Can you start by telling me why I’m in here?” Rosa sounded annoyed, but she was really just trying to help her friend spit out whatever words he seemed to need to say.

“I, uh, just needed an excuse to talk to you. Alone.” Suddenly, the pace of his words became much more rapid. “Wow, that word—alone—sounds really weird.” Jake began to repeat the word, _alone_ , drawing out the syllables.

“Jake,” Rosa stated calmly, interrupting him.

Jake paused, taking a deep breath. “Remember when you came out to me? And we were standing in these same spots in this evidence locker and you said you were worried about coming out to your parents and I gave you advice?”

Rosa nodded.

“And I had a monologue all planned out and I was really passionate about it and at the end I just felt _so relieved._ ”

“Yeah, I remember. It was a bit weird, but…”

“I had rehearsed that monologue a million times before then.” Jake’s suddenly serious tone lapsed for a second as he added in, “Well, with ‘son’ instead of ‘daughter’ and all that jazz. But the point is,” he continued, his seriousness returning, “I’m bi. I’ve known since middle school that I’ve liked guys, and I found the word bisexual when I was in college.”

“That’s great Jake,” Rosa said supportively.

“And I wanted to come out to the precinct back when you did, but I’m married and I was worried that coming out at the same time as you was selfish and I felt guilty about hiding my sexuality and I just—yeah. I didn’t do it.”

“Dude, you think you hide it? All those male ‘hot perp alerts’ and the hot Brandon Bliss and the various men I’ve seen you look at that way...”

“Really, I was that obvious? Well, anyways, I received a wedding invitation in the mail from an ex. We dated back in Academy. He’s Frankie, at the 78 now. And we still keep in touch and are friendly, so I feel like I should be there for his wedding.”

“Frankie Acevedo?”

Jake nodded.

“Well that explains a lot.”

“The question is, how do I ask Amy to go to as my plus one? Going to an ex’s wedding can be awkward enough; what will she think when she sees two grooms and realizes that I dated one of them? I mean, I know she’d be accepting, of course, but it’ll be a surprise. And most of all, I’m worried that she’ll be upset that I’ve hid my sexuality from her. I mean, she’s my wife. I love her so much, and I just feel so guilty that I haven’t told her.”

“Jake, I’m sure that she’ll be okay with it. She knows that you have no reason to feel guilty; coming to terms with your identity is your own journey, and it is completely up to you whether you want to share that journey with other people. She’ll understand. I promise that it’ll all work out well.”

Rosa looked up from the ground, her expression still stoic, to see Jake wiping away a few tears. He smiled at her. “I want to make a childish joke right now but I can’t think of any and it’s totally killing my vibe,” he whispered, chuckling.

“I’ll give you a minute to collect yourself.” Rosa stayed where she was, hoping that her presence was helping Jake. As much as she hated feelings, she couldn’t stop herself from sympathizing for Jake.

Rosa gave Jake an almost imperceptible smile as they exited the evidence lock-up. Jake returned the gesture.

\---

“So I was invited to a wedding. It’s in June,” Jake said as he pulled the car onto the main road, staring straight ahead. Nervousness swam around the base of his stomach. He and Amy were on the way home from work, leftover tacos waiting for them at home.

“Ooh, an early summer wedding. I love it. Who’s getting married?”

“An old friend of mine from the Academy. We used to date, actually. Have you met Frankie Acevedo, from the 78?”

“No, but the name sounds vaguely familiar. Who’s he getting married to?”

Jake paused for a moment, holding his breath. “His boyfriend Phillip,” he said, trying to sound casual.

Realization dawned on Amy. She paused for a millisecond before continuing on, “Did they give us a choice between entrees? On the invitation, I mean?”

Jake let out his breath quickly, only to suck it back in just as suddenly. “Wait, Ames, can we talk about the whole situation for a second?”

Amy turned to face her husband with a caring countenance. Jake waited until he was stopped at a red light before continuing to speak, so he could look her in the eye and say, “I’m bi.”

Amy gave him a smile and put her hand over his, which was resting on the center console. “I support you, babe. And also,” she said, grinning, “I totally knew.”

“You too? I never thought I was _that_ obvious.”

“You’re confident and shameless, and I love it. And it also means that you say a lotta things that gave me clues. Just last week we were talking about cute boys and male celebrity crushes over dinner, and the very next day you got punched in the face because you were distracted by a hot Brazilian dude.”

The two of them laughed, Jake finally letting out his breath assuredly.

“You want to know something?” Amy said.

“What?”

“I’m bi too.”

“ _What?_ That explains so much of Four Drink Amy’s behavior…”

“Wanna know something else? I made out with Rosa during my third week at the 99.”

“ _What?_ No wonder she was so sure that you would take this well.”

“You were scared that it wouldn’t go well?” Amy asked with caring concern.

“Well, I just felt guilty that I hid it from you. You’re my wife.”

“You know that you shouldn’t feel guilty. It’s up you to decide when you feel comfortable enough to tell others.”

“I know.” Jake sighed, a smile dancing on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Okay but can we please revisit this making out with Rosa?” The couple began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was short and not too original, but I really enjoyed writing it (and using it to procrastinate starting my lab report made it even more enjoyable ayy).  
> Thank you to everyone who encourages my fangirling with kudos and comments :)


End file.
